


A Meeting of Minds

by misura



Category: Community, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquiring ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluediamond421](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluediamond421).



Abed would have said their meeting was inevitable, and fated; Lex, that it was bound to end badly (without specifying for whom); Jeff, that it was unfair only one of the two had slept with him and Clark, probably, wouldn't have had much of an opinion aside from the obvious.

"So uh I hate to ask this, seeing as how we've never even spoken to each other before today, and you probably are going to think I'm kind of weird for, you know, skipping the small talk where we talk about the professor, and homework, and that article we were supposed to read for today's lecture which I totally couldn't find anywhere, but do guys ever look at you like you're, you know, just a dumb blonde?"

"Like, totally," and those words combined with that tone combined with that gesture might have been worrying, except that they were followed by a grin and a proffered hand. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Britta Perry."

Chloe nodded. "I actually got that article, if you want it."

"Got it myself," Britta said, and Chloe nodded again, smiling. "Those people out there just are _not_ going to know what hit them. 'Look at me, sir, I'm just a dumb blonde, who's going to be _so impressed_ if you explain to me one more time how you defrauded the tax payers of six million dollars'."

"Six point two," Chloe said.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee, new friend."


End file.
